Enerjak
|-|Enerjak= |-|Dark Enerjak= |-|Enerjak (Knuckles)= |-|Enerjak (Dimitri)= Character Synopsis Enerjak was a malevolent Chaos demigod whose essence was scattered across the Chaos Force, and whose spirit has taken over a handful of Echidnas bearing great hubris and manifests as a villainous alter ego with incredible power restricted only by the host’s imagination. Enerjak became corrupted during his transcedence and turned against Aurora and the Walkers. He was too powerful to be destroyed, so they scattered him throughout the Chaos Force. Character Statistics Tier: 2-A | 2-A Verse: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Name: Enerjak Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Chaos Force Demigod Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Levitation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6 and 9), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Conceptual Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional BFR, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Several others, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Holy Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details) | Same abilities as before to a far greater degree, along with Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Possession Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Mammoth Mongol drained most of Enerjak's powers , which granted mongol the ability to destroy all realities and zones in existence and the power to wound The Ancient Walkers . Comparable to The Master Emerald, an artifact capable of destroying infinite realities and creating a new multiverse after that) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Exists on the higher levels of reality within The Chaos Force , residing outside the space-time ofinfinite universes ) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Was able to keep up with Sonic who can travel several zones in a matter of hours and he can blitz the likes of Knuckles and Silver who are somewhat comparable to Sonic) | '''Immeasurable (Exists within the Chaos Force which exists within a higher plane of existence beyond a realm outside of Time and Space). Omnipresence 'when in Chaos Force 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ (Even working together, Aurora and the Ancient Walkers were unable to destroy him) Stamina: Limitless '''| '''Limitless Range: Extended melee range normally. Multiversal+ with attacks and abilities | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Extremely high (Was a key researcher in Chaos Power before his ascension) Weaknesses: His form is permanent so long as he is not killed or being subjected to a siphon device or a magical artifact like the Sword of Acorns, which can drain his powers and revert him to his original state. | None notable Versions: Avatars | True Enerjak Other Attributes List of Equipment: Chaos power Extra Info: This profile lists both true Enerjak and the hosts for his scattered essence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artist Category:Sega Category:Archie Comics Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Sealers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 2